


Feel Your Lips Crush

by Whoop_There_It_Is



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, but in a sweet way, i am really corny sorry, the way this is written is kinda weird, these boys love each other so much, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoop_There_It_Is/pseuds/Whoop_There_It_Is
Summary: Jon finds he quite likes it when Damian kisses him.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Feel Your Lips Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So this is badly written and pretty corny but idk what to do abt it. Also... it has been a month and a bit since i last updated "this is *not* the wave" but i swear i am working on it. it'll get done when it gets done

Jon finds he quite likes it when Damian kisses him.

He’s sure that if you told past-Jon that he’d be looking forward to those sweet moments shared between them, he would not have believed you for a second. But somehow Jon managed to crush on a boy without even knowing it himself.

They had their first kiss on the roof of One Gotham Center, after patrol. They’d been making small conversation, topics that didn’t really matter and flitted from one to the next. He thinks they were talking about the view when Jon brought up that sometimes, his dad would take his mother on picnic dates on the top of the high skyscrapers in Metropolis just because she loves the way the city looks from up there.

Then Jon jokingly said it was like they were on their own date. Then Damian said he wouldn’t mind. Then Damian kissed him.

Jon was surprised at first. Because of course, _he_ wouldn’t have even _thought_ to kiss Damian if the roles were reversed. But he also found that he… didn’t actually mind it. So when Damian pulled away and looked at him with that blank and dry stare that meant he was anxious, Jon smiled at him. He thinks the way Damian’s jaw softened was worth it.

Though, he didn’t know at the time if he actually enjoyed it, it was only one kiss after all, lasting only for about 3 seconds.

But not only did Damian start to Kiss him more, he acted differently too. He was more affectionate, hugging him when Jon asked, smiling more(even if it was the small closed lip one), holding Jons hand, buying him stuff without Jon asking.

And over time, Jon starts to enjoy their kisses.

  
  


_“Would you like some tea, Jon?” Damian says quietly. They’re in Damian's room, settling down after a tough fight, both of them tired with sore muscles and stiff bones. Jon absentmindedly rubs the tension out of his hamstring._

_“Dami, you know I’m a hot chocolate whore,” Jon purrs. The corners Damian's mouth curls up into a small smile, he stands up slowly and walks across the room with a languid stride, stopping in front of the bed where Jon is sat._

_“That I do,” Damian laces their hands together and leans down, Jon tilts his head and meets Damian's lips with his own, Damian squeezes his hands, and Jon can’t help but smile into the kiss. Damian pulls away and huffs a small laugh, “Lets go satisfy your profound need for hot chocolate.”_

_Jon groans as he stands, stretching his muscles, “With peppermint?” He asks. Damian takes his hand again, dragging him out of the room._

_“Of course, anything else wouldn’t be suitable,”_

  
  


He starts to look forward to them.

  
  


_Damian has been gone a few days. Off in Kazakhstan to help one of his brothers with something. And Jon is sitting in his room moping. He thought he would be fine, he really did, but it has been two weeks and Jon thinks he may be going through Damian withdrawal. After all, he has been watching Spy Kids 3: Game Over, on repeat for four hours due to the fact that he keeps spacing out while yearning for Damian to be here with him. It’s almost embarrassing._

_To save some of his pride, he likes to think that had he known Damian would be gone so long he wouldn’t have reacted this way. It was only supposed to be a few days, but then Damian had called him, and told him through grunts and heavy breathing that something was compromised and that he doesn’t know when he will return. When Jon offered his help Damian refused, saying that it wasn’t the type of problem that required a super. He hasn’t called since._

_That was fine. It was just… he hadn’t expected Dami to be gone so long. He was told it would be a couple of days, then he would be back. But then-out of the blue- he was told that his return would be pushed back indefinitely. And he and Damian have spent a lot more time together ever since The Kiss On One Gotham Center, and sue him for getting used to it. You can’t blame him for worrying at this sudden, painful, absence._

_While Jon chomps on his fourth slice of pizza, he comes to a realization. He_ really _wants Damian to kiss him. He wants Damian to run up to Jon and give him a quick peck on the cheek, like he does sometimes at school. He wants Damian to squish his cheeks together and place a small kiss on his nose like he does the morning after they sleep over at each other's houses. He wants Damian to lean up on his toes, and kiss him so sweetly under the stars, like he does after a late night patrol._

_But instead, his lips remain ruefully empty._

  
  


He starts to wish for one when he’s feeling bad.

  
  


_God, this actually happened. This is actually happening. He failed another test. He couldn’t afford to fail this, yet_ he did _. Jon had studied his notes relentlessly(granted, his notes weren’t good, like at all). But biology has never been his strong suit. The 65 in the top right corner, red and circled, mocks his failure. He had done the math, and in order to get a B in the class and maintain honor roll he needed at least a 85 on this test, and a 87 on the next(which is the last), with the 65, he needs a 98. Which might as well be impossible for him._

_With a heavy bag and heart, he trudges to lunch, where Damian and the rest of his friends are waiting. Even before he slumps into the chair with a forlorn sigh, head falling onto his forearms, Damian knows something is wrong._

_“Jon? Is something the matter?” Damian says with furrowed brows._

_Jon just pushes the test in front of him, and Damian purses his lips. “I told you to take my notes, but_ no, _you were following in your father's footsteps and wanted to work for it yourself.” Despite the words, it was said sympathetically._

_Jon whines into his arms and shuffles closer to Damian, Damian starts to rub his hand comfortably up and down Jon’s back._

_“I know…” Jon groans, “But what am I going to do now? I have to get a 98 on the next test or I’ll have a 84 in the class!”_

_“You know, it’s not the end of the world if you don’t get_ _honor_ _roll for your sophomore year,” Damian says softly._

_“But… I want to!”_

_“I know you do,” Damian says with a small smile, “How about... I give you my notes, yeah? Then I can help you study, and you will_ ace _that test.”_

_“Well, I guess that could work in the long run. But you know what would make me feel better right now?” Jon asks._

_“What…” Damian says carefully. Jon sits up with an excited smile._

_“If a certain someone gave me a small, miniscule, kiss… I’m sure all my problems would melt away!”_

_Damian does titter at that, “Well if that is all it takes…” Damian puts a warm hand on the back of Jons neck and pulls him down. Jon closes his eyes and lets Damian pull him in. And for a moment, all of his problems fade to the back of his mind. Like he said they would._

_It’s like magic, or something, how Damian is able to lighten his mood so quickly while being able to simultaneously ruin the moods of others if he pleases._

_Damian may be a storm cloud, but he's the reason Jon has a rainbow._

  
  


He starts to _initiate_ them.

  
  


_“Dami!” He yells._

_“What the hell Jon!” Kathy yelps. He’d feel bad for startling her, but Damian is right there! He’s been gone in Kazakhstan for three weeks and five days, and Jon has been grouchy, bitchy, snappy, and an overall downer to be around. His friends were so aggressively ‘walking on eggshells’ around him, that he could feel it._

_“When did you get back?” Jon asks Damian, as he prances over to him._

_“Just now.” Damian sighs. When Jon comes to a stop in front of him, he sees that Damian looks rough. He has bruises on his cheek, and a cut over his eyebrow. A spot under his nose looks a bit red, as if it has been bleeding._

_“Oh no! Are you ok?” Jon takes Damian's face in his hands carefully, inspecting his face._

_“I’m fine, Jon.” Damian laughs quietly, like he’s as happy to see Jon as Jon is happy to see him. Which is crazy. He’s hurt, and he still immediately came to pick up Jon from school, the blood isn’t even completely cleaned from his nose! Jon is pretty sure he visibly swoons._

_After a moment of consideration, Jon places a light kiss on Damian's cheek, right over the bruise. Then another on the cut over his eyebrow, another on his nose. Damian has a shy smile, and if Damian were a different person he’s sure he’d be blushing._

_Jon is still holding Damian's face in his hands, and he can’t help but think Damian's adorable, confused smile adorning his face, looking up at Jon with concealed affection. Jon gets the sudden urge to kiss the breath out of Damian. So he does._

Yeah, Jon finds he quite likes kissing Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> whoppsie ended kinda abrupt, i was gonna write more but it didn't really flow that well so,,, here it is i guess
> 
> Also, Jon's a sophomore, so he's 15-16, so that means Damian is anywhere from 17-19. Do what you will with that, i dont really give a shit


End file.
